The invention relates to a clamp for holding a flat object, such as films, tape lines or the like, which clamp is provided with an underpart comprising a floor and a top part attached to the underpart opposed to the floor, a holding area having an entrance opening being provided between the underpart and the top part.
Clamps of the kind specified are employed for example in automobiles, where they serve to fasten tape lines or films laminated with electric conductors provided to connect electrical apparatus. Here, the problem arises that in some fastening locations, only a single film or a single tape cable is to be held with a clamp, whereas in some other fastening locations, several films and tape cables come together, likewise to be held with one clamp, insofar as possible. Another problem consists in rendering the installation of the lines as simple as possible, one requirement being to pre-assemble clamps and films or lines, the pre-assembled units to be fastened to the substrates provided for the purpose; but another requirement is that it should be possible to introduce additional films or lines into the pre-assembled and ready-installed clamps without impairing the fixation of the films or lines already present. Furthermore, after completion of the installation, there should be a secure fixation of the films or lines in the clamp.
DE 101 29 833 A1 discloses a clamp for holding a tape cable, comprising a U-shaped base part to accommodate the tape cable, a cover part connected to the base part, a projection extending from the base part, and a contact pressure part arranged on the cover part and holding down the tape cable accommodated by the base part when the cover part is closed. In this tape cable, there is a slot into which the projection of the base part enters. To fasten the clamp, a “clip” is provided on the under side of the base part, insertable in a hole in an automobile body. This known clamp is not suitable for pre-assembly or re-assembly, since after each assembly operation it must be closed completely in each instance in order for the tape cable or cables inserted to be adequately held.
Further, DE 100 35 452 A1 discloses a holding device for fastening conductor film, consisting of a foundation plate attached at the intended location in the automobile and a fixation knob insertable in the foundation plate and comprising a round base and an arm diagonally opposed to the base and having pressure lugs to rest on the conductor film on its under side facing the base. Here, after attachment of the holding device to an automobile, the conductor film, provided with an oblong hole, or several, can be thrust in between the base and the arm, a finger attached to the arm entering an oblong hole and securing the conductor film against being pulled out. With this holding device, only perforated conductor films can be fastened. DE 88 05 815 U1 shows a clamp for holding of cables which clamp comprises an underpart having a fastening element, opposite the underpart a top part having a spring contact pressure element, a lateral opening for inserting the cables, and a lid having a snap-in lock and covering the opening.
The object of the invention is to create a clamp of the kind initially mentioned that makes possible a simple assembly operation, is suitable for accommodating one or several films or tape lines, and does not require any fastening holes or recesses in the films or tape lines. This object is accomplished by the invention specified in claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in the subsidiary claims. According to the invention, the clamp comprises a floor and, spaced apart and projecting from the floor, stops laterally bounding a holding region, and a top part, an entry opening being provided between the top part attached to the underpart and opposed to the floor, and the stop arranged on one side of the holding region, which opening is closable by a lid reaching over the top part in closed position and connectable to the underpart by means of a closure. In the clamp formed according to the invention, when the lid is open, several film or tape lines can be introduced successively into the then clear entry opening, these being held securely enough for the performance of assembly operations between top part and underpart and by the lateral stops. When all films or tape lines to be held have been placed in the clamp, the lid is closed, thereby effecting the final fixation of the films or tape lines in the clamp. In this way, the problems initially mentioned are solved.
The clamp according to the invention has the advantage that during assembly, with lid opened to secure the films or tape lines, a low clamping force may be provided, and that in connection with the closing of the lid for lastingly securing the films or tape lines, the clamping force can be enhanced to the desired extent. Additional holding means, such as mandrels engaging holes in the films or tape lines, are therefore not required. Preferably, the lid of the clamp according to the invention comprises a pressure element which, when the lid is closed, exerts a clamping force directed towards the floor of the underpart. The pressure element may consist of an elastically deformable finger attached to the under side of the lid, an opening being provided in the top part through which the finger extends towards the floor of the underpart when the lid is closed. When the lid is opened, the clamping force to secure the films or tape lines is preferably generated by a spring contact pressure element extending between floor and top part in the holding region and attached to the top part or to the underpart. Further, provision may be made so that with the lid closed, the pressure element arranged on it will act on the contact pressure element, so that the latter transmits the clamping force of the pressure element to the films or tape lines.
According to a further proposal of the invention, a fastening element is attached to the underpart that serves for fastening the clamp to a substrate. Possible fastening elements are clamps, screws or nuts, as well as rings, eyes or sleeves to be slipped onto bolts or pins and pins insertable in openings. The clamp according to the invention is preferably to be made in one piece out of a synthetic material, the lid being connected to the underpart by a flexion hinge. To hold the lid in a closed position, a snap closure with a catch hook attached to the lid, snapping into a recess on the underpart, is especially suitable.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the clamp has an interplate extending between the underpart and the top part, separating from each other a holding region located between the underpart and the interplate and an upper holding region located between the top part and the interplate. In this way, several films or tape lines may be held separately from each other and in different ways. Thus, for example, the upper holding region may serve to accommodate films with fastening recesses. For this purpose, preferably the interplate comprises an opening aligned with the opening in the top part, and the pressure element projects through the opening in the top part when the lid is closed and enters the opening in the interplate.
Further, provision may be made for the pressure element to have a segment passing through the opening in the interplate, and in contact with the floor of the underpart when the lid is closed, in order to clamp the film arranged on the underpart firmly. Besides, the pressure element may have a segment that rests in contact with the interplate when the lid is closed and clamps the film in the upper holding region. The pressure element may consist, according to the invention, of an arcuate strip of material configured in one piece with the lid, elastically yielding, and thus providing a lasting clamping effect. Alternatively, the pressure element may consist of a body of elastomer material, positively connected to the lid geometrically or materially.